Still Alive
by HellPrincess
Summary: Buffy and Angelus have a daughter, Andy. She's special and definitely stirs up some trouble. Here's their story. Check it out!
1. Andy Is Back

**I do not own any of these characters except for Andy. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Andy walked aimlessly around Sunnydale. She has no idea where she was. She jumped every time a car passed by her. As she continued walking down the sidewalk she turned into an ally. Finally some silence. Deeper she walked into the ally. Andy felt like someone was watching her. She slowly turned around. No one was there. Andy breathed in a sigh of relief. She turned around but jumped back and screamed. A man in his twenties with black hair and brown eyes stood before her. He gave her and evil smile as she said, "Hey there."

Andy stumbled backwards but the strange man grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards him. He smelled like blood. Andy could practically taste the iron in her mouth just thinking about it.

"Leave me alone." She said feebly.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked as he put his hand against the back of her neck. His face turned into the face of a hungry vampire.

"Oh lord." Andy mumbled.

"Oh yes." He replied with a sick smile. He leaned in closer to her neck. Without hesitation Andy kicked him in the …. She then punched him in the face. The man stumbled back. "B…." He growled surprised at her strength. He came at her again. They continued to fight. And got in some good punches and kicks, but every once in a while he would throw her a hard one and knock her down. She swung her arm at him, but instead of it hitting him he grabbed her arm and flipped her. Harshly her head hit the concrete ground.

"Ow." She moaned.

The guy got up in her face and laughed. "Sorry sweetie, bit I always get my way." He leaned forward in for her neck.

"Not tonight you don't." Someone said behind him. A young blonde girl staked him in the heart as he turned around in shock. Within seconds he was dust. Andy breathed in deeply.

"You okay?" The blonde asked as she helped Andy up.

"I'm fine." She growled.

The blonde was startled when she properly saw what Andy looked like. She looked so familiar. She couldn't ignore it.

"Listen, my name is Buffy. I think you should some with me."

"No." Andy said.

"I can protect you."

"I can protect myself thank you very much." Andy turned to leave.

"Wait." Buffy called out.

"No!" Andy said walking away stubbornly.


	2. On The Hunt

Buffy ran to her friend Willow.

"Willow. Willow." She said in a rush.

"What? What's up?"

"I uh…I just saw someone."

"Someone?" Willow was confused.

"Yeah, uh… she looked like me and Angel. Or uh…Angelus, I mean." Buffy remembered how the girl's eyes had looked just like his. Soft and warm but easily turned cold.

"Oh my god. Buffy are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I think."

"Buffy, you need to tell Angelus."

"I know. I just don't want to."

* * *

Buffy stood in front of Angelus' mansion. The knot in her stomach was tighter than ever. Slowly she rang the doorbell. The door opened. Quickly Buffy staked the vampire that had opened the door. Another once came and Buffy killed him too. A third one arrived but instead of killing him Buffy threw him up against the wall. She pressed the stake on to him in a warning stance.

"Where's Angelus?" she asked. When he didn't answer she pressed the stake in harder. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Angelus said behind her.

Without hesitation Buffy killed the vampire and turned to Angelus.

"We need to talk."

"I don't have time for you."

"Then make time. I saw her."

"Who?" Angelus was suddenly very curious.

"You know who. I saw her a few hours ago."

"What do you mean?"

"She's older. Maybe 13 or 14."

"Time is different in other dimensions."

"What now?"

"You leave." He said opening the door.

"What?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Now." He growled.

Slowly Buffy walked out, never taking her eyes off him. A slammed the door shut.

Minutes later Angelus was leaving to hunt down his daughter.


	3. Fine!

Andy sat under a tree in the park

Andy sat under a tree in the park. She had her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Her head snapped toward the direction of the noise.

"Hello Honey." He said.

"Who are you?"

"Someone from you past."

Andy got up to leave but he stopped her. She didn't know it, but the man before her was her father. "Not so fast." He said.

"Go away." Andy said walking away, but Angelus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Andy tried to fight him but he was stronger. Angelus punched her in the face knocking her out. He picked her up and carried her away.

* * *

Andy's eyes slowly opened. She was in a dark room lying on a bed.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Where am I?" she grumbled.

"Home." Angelus came closer. "Do you want to know why you're here?"

"Because of you?" She said sarcastically.

"Close. I'll put it simply. I'm your dad."

"Yeah, right." Andy walked toward the door, but Angelus pushed her back down.

"Don't make this hard on yourself." He growled. Andy didn't move.

"Now, tell me your name."

"You're my dad and you don't even know my name?" Andy laughed.

Angelus came forward and slapped her hard. Andy's hand went directly to her face. Angelus lowered himself so he was level wit her. "I'm going to ask you again and this time I want you to answer with some respect. What's your name?"

"Andy." She mumbled.

"Good girl." He said getting up. Angelus could sense a human near by. Buffy, of course. "Wait here." He ordered. Angelus locked the door and went to the front door. He swung it open just as Buffy was about to knock.

"What?" He said in anger.

"She's here, isn't she?"

"No."

"I want to see her."

"You can't."

Buffy looked straight at him and said, "I want to see her."

There was a moment of silence. "Fine." Angelus said.

Buffy followed him down the hallway. He stopped at a door. She watched as he unlocked it. Buffy ran in. Inside she saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on the bed. She was hugging her knees. Buffy raced up to hug her. Andy jumped back in fear. Buffy was in shock. She got up and looked at Angelus with so much anger.

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing. Just discipline, that's all."

"Discipline." Buffy said in disgust. "That's it I'm taking her home."

"You're not going anywhere with her. She's my daughter too."

Andy started to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Angelus mocked.

"I need to find a place to live."

"Ha. This is the real world kid, you cant be by yourself."

Andy didn't respond. She tried to go but Angelus grabbed her arm. "Don't take for granted my patience. It won't last." She felt a slight bit of fear rise in her. "You're staying." He said.

Andy gave him a look but Angelus didn't care. In defeat she said, "Fine."

"Fine." He responded.

"Fine." Buffy threw in for the hell of it.


	4. Respect

**Alright guys, here is the end.**

**I know it's been forever (sorry about that), I mean it's been like over a year since I updated this story.**

**Once again, sorry.**

**I'm not gonna lie, it's a bit lighter compared to the other chapters. More fluff than angst. **

**But c'mon it's summer, who wants to read about stressful situations. It's time to smile!!!!**

**Oh, and I noticed I had this under Buffy & Angel, but it should really be under Buffy & Angelus. So that's been changed.**

****Warning** Long ass AN at the bottom. Make sure to read!!! It's mucho importante!!!**

* * *

**One Year Later**

Angelus sensed Buffy coming to the door and opened it right after she knocked.

"I'm here to get Andy." She said.

"No shit." He replied.

Buffy gave him a look that screamed 'Go to hell' and then said, "How is she?"

"Better. She's really strong, maybe stronger than both of us. And she definitely has no respect for the rules."

"Remind you of anyone?" Buffy said.

"Or maybe two." He replied.

Buffy chuckled quietly to herself.

"What?" Angelus asked confused.

"Nothing. I just remembered that Xander is coming over today. And, well, Andy loves to play with and mess up his hair to annoy him. Last time she put it in a bunch of little pig tails and took thousands of photos."

Angels started to laugh a long with her. "That sounds like Andy. Always into mischief. She certainly seems to like that camera."

"Technology is new to her. I don't blame her. If I had never seen a TV before I would have been amazed, too."

"Remember when she first saw one?"

"Yeah. first she was startled, then frightened, then fascinated with it. She almost jumped it."

They both laughed at the memory. They assumed that in Andy's previous dimension technology was nonexistent.

"You know," Buffy began softly. "Having her back is really great."

"Yeah, who knew such a little ball of hell could carry so much life."

Buffy was about to say something else when Andy appeared at the door.

"Okay, I'm ready." She declared.

"Did you clean up the broken vase?" Angelus asked.

While Andy was running around that morning she had crashed into a vase that was almost a hundred years old. Angelus wasn't really mad about the vase, he said he was more mad that she was causing such a ruckus. But really, he was more worried that one day she would hurt herself from her careless attitude and ball of energy spirit.

"What vase?" Andy replied innocently

Angelus glared at her, but Andy merely shrugged. It continued to amaze Buffy how fearless Andy could be. Despite the fact that Angelus was a blood sucking, creature of the night Andy acted as if he was just another human. When she first arrived she created a facade of bravery and confidence, when really she was terrified of her knew surroundings. Everything was so different compared to what she was used to. But soon that facade became a reality. she got used to her surroundings and faced things head on.

Andy stepped out side and said bye to Angelus as she waved. Andy never called him dad and rarely ever referred to him as Angelus. She preferred to steer clear of names.

"Bye, my child." Angelus said as Andy walked towards Buff's car, another amazing creation of technology that fascinated her.

As Buffy turned to follow her, Angelus lightly grabbed her upper arm to turn her back to him. "Just to be clear," He said. "I still despise you, but... you're doing a good job with her." He said in almost of whisper.

Buffy smirked at him. "Same here." She said and then her face softened. "You're not so bad yourself." She added.

Buffy walked to her car with a feeling of mutual respect between her and the vampire of her once lost lover.

* * *

**Well Buffy and Angelus still hate each other and I wouldn't have it any other way. Angel is awesome, Angelus is awesome... but he's not an okay guy. **

**But it looks like they aren't going to be killing each other anytime soon, seeing as how that would probably really piss of Andy. And, I don't think that's a good idea.**

**Well anyway, I know it was short. But I still hope you like it for what is was worth.**

**It's just that I'm not really into Buffy anymore (at least not right now), but I've always felt guilty for just leaving the story, so I compromised. **

**This originally was going to be like a 15 chapter story, but then I lost interest. So as a compromise I forced myself to write you guys one last final chapter to somewhat wrap up the story. **

**I know it's not nearly as good as the story could have been, but I hope you guys still like it. And, I hope you like the softer, somewhat happy ending I wrote.**

**Originally, it was going to be a bitter sweet ending, but as an "I-am-so-freakin'-sorry" apology gift I made it happier, actually much happier. No one died yay!!!!**

**But I might one day decide to write the original story, If I get hooked on Buffy again (It could actually happen). If I do I will post a notice here. So you might want to keep this on your alert list or add it if it's not.**

**Well, it's been real guys. Until my next love for Buffy and her world...**

**~Bria! (Psychedelic HellPrincess)**

**P.S. I'm not gonna lie after writing this AN. I'm contemplating whether or not I want to post this or continue writing the original. But I'm going to make myself post this, because if I don't then I worry I will just end up leaving you guys hanging again, and if I did that I would feel terrible. But I do hope you guys still like this version, too.**

**Still contemplating. LOL**


End file.
